


The Many Secret Talents of Clint Barton

by ofarrowheadsandpaperclips



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America: Man Out of Time, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarrowheadsandpaperclips/pseuds/ofarrowheadsandpaperclips
Summary: Five times that Clint surprises Steve with a new talent.





	The Many Secret Talents of Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story (but hopefully not my last!). I hope you guys like it- please leave comments either way!  
> I owe a great debt of gratitude to my beta reader/editor Jayel, without her love and support I would have never got this finished and never put it on here!

When Steve had come flying into the 21st century after being frozen for decades, he wasn’t expecting to find a kindred spirit in anyone. The son of his friend, Howard Stark, offered to put him up in the Tower after the Battle of New York, and for some reason, Steve decided to stay. He didn’t want to be by himself in a lonely apartment after being alone for so long. The Tower had become a safe haven for the members of the “Avengers”, as Tony had taken to calling the group. It was there, after months of avoiding everyone that Steve finally started seeing Clint come out of the rafters. The archer was quiet at first, the overwhelming guilt he felt practically smothering Steve. But Steve didn’t mind. He understood the guilt and anguish that Clint felt. Long, silent nights spent in front of the TV , and even longer days of sparring in the gym, led Steve and Clint to form a friendship that astonished them both. Clint helped him adapt to life in the 21st century, and Steve came to appreciate all of Clint’s oddities. He understood that Clint did not often speak after coming home from a mission, and often disappeared into the rafters for hours and even days. Clint watched as Steve struggled with the changes to the world he loved so dearly. But as their time together continued, their fondness for each other went beyond mere friendship. Steve found himself wanting Clint in ways he had only imagined. He kept these desires to himself, believing that Clint would never want that kind of relationship. The day that they came back from a particularly trying mission was the day that Steve’s world rocked on its axis. Clint was practically vibrating and Steve thought that he was going to explode. The minute that they were alone in the main living quarters, Clint threw himself at Steve, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a hard kiss. Steve froze, shock burning through him, but another emotion quickly flooded over him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed Clint with more passion than he thought he had left in him. Steve didn’t know why anything Clint did anymore surprised him. But just when he thought he had Clint all figured out, the archer always managed to have one more secret.

It started with Clint’s predilection for being clumsy, Steve was amused when Natasha pulled Clint on the dance floor and they fell into a smooth rhythm together. They were seamless, fitting together beautifully and never missed a beat. Clint’s strong arms lead Natasha in a stunning waltz that Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from. As the music changed to a sultry tango the pair slipped into the beat as easily as they slipped into disguises. There was an intensity that could only come with a long partnership. Steve’s mouth hung open as he watched them sway and move to the music. Bruce smiled at him. “You know they both were gymnasts and classically trained ballet dancers right?” Steve grinned at that. “Of course they are.” 

Knocking on Clint’s door one night, Steve heard a noise that sounded like “come in!” As he turned the doorknob, an intoxicating smell hit his nostrils. He opened the door fully and breathed deeply. “Oh good lord. What smells so good??” He closed the door behind him and went to find Clint. He found the younger man in the kitchen dishing up some kind of chicken dish and his mouth watered. “Tuscan chicken with roasted veggies” Clint held the plate out to him and smiled. Steve went in to kiss his boyfriend as he took the plate. “Looks fantastic. Thank you.” When Clint had invited him over for dinner, he had expected take out and paper plates. They sat down at Clint’s dining room table and Steve took his first bite. The explosion of flavors made him moan in delight. Clint laughed. “I didn’t think it was that good, Cap” Steve rolled the flavors around his tongue and sighed. “This is amazing.” Clint laughed again. “You were expecting pizza?” Steve went a little pink in the ears. “Chinese take out.” Clint kicked him gently from under the table. It was Steve’s turn to laugh “But this is amazing. I mean. Fantastic.” Steve shoved another bite in his mouth and had to stop himself from shoveling the whole plate into his mouth. He forced himself to slow down and savor the meal. As they ate, and talked quietly, Steve felt the tension of the day melt away. He helped Clint with the dishes and then they retired to the couch to watch bad Netflix movies. Clint had terrible taste in movies, as Steve had come to realize. Once Clint had decided on some kind of “cult classic” he insisted Steve watch to catch up on, he curled up in the couch next to the super soldier. Steve isn’t the least bit sorry that they spent most of the movie making out, his lap full of a panting Clint. 

They had been on mission in a hostile territory when they had come under heavy fire and had to escape into the mountains. They drove for a long time before they came to small village. Clint got out and tried to start a conversation with the locals that gathered. Normally, they would have had Natasha there to translate but she was on a different mission. Clint approached the first family he saw and with his hands up in a “don’t shoot” gesture, he walked slowly towards them. He spoke what sounded like Russian to the family to no avail. He switched to German, still nothing. He thought for a second and tried French, getting a little bit of a answer. He switched to Italian and that didn’t work. He switched to a language Steve didn’t recognize and immediately the family lit up. They started speaking rapidly and with lots of hand gestures. They were welcomed in and allowed to use the phone to call for extraction. While they waited, the family fed them and talked with Clint as though he were a long lost cousin. Clint would try to translate as best as he could, but it was all happening so fast, it, and as nearly impossible. Once they were back on the quinjet, Clint explained. “They were speaking Romanian. Very hospitable but they speak so fast.” Steve nodded. “I noticed!” Clint smiled at him. “So how many languages do you speak?” Clint thought for a second. “I speak 8 fluently and can pass in a couple more. I understand a few African dialects but can’t speak them.” Steve smiled wickedly. “Talented tongue.” Clint went pink at the ears but didn’t drop his gaze. “You have no idea.”

There were times when they had to make appearances beyond just saving the world. They got involved with many charities, and steve adored it. One of these times,Clint was shirtless and carrying a set of boards across his shoulders. Pepper had insisted that the Avengers help with Habitat for Humanity Projects and Steve was on board immediately. Now, as he watched his boyfriend carry boards, hammer nails, and wire homes, he was almost regretting his choice. He had to will himself to stop staring at Clint’s sun drenched body. After a long day of being in the heat and building new homes, Clint immediately went to take a shower. Steve, having had quite enough of the show to waste any time, followed Clint into the bathroom after a moment. The blond was already under the heavy spray and letting the heat soak into his sore shoulders. Steve slipped off his own clothes and climbed in behind him. “Where on earth did you learn how to do that?” He asked as he pressed a kiss to Clint’s neck. Clint reached up to scratch Steve’s scalp as he leaned into the kisses. “I worked construction for a time. Got pretty good at it. I could probably build an entire home from scratch if I wanted to deal with the hassle.” Steve pressed kisses to Clint’s neck and shoulders, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s chest. “Not sure why but I find that unbelievably sexy.” Clint leaned back against Steve and giggled, “I noticed.” He turned around in Steve’s arms and leaned against him. Steve captured his mouth in a filthy kiss and pushed him against the shower wall.

It was late one night after a gala at Stark's Malibu mansion that Steve found out about Clint’s musical talent. He was sitting on the couch, thinking about bed, As Tony was starting to wind down finally, still talking rapidly to Bruce and holding Pepper’s hand to his chest. Natasha and Bucky were polishing off a bottle of wine, and Clint was nowhere to be seen. He started to sit up from his slumped position when he heard a quiet tinkling of the keys of the baby grand piano that Tony kept even though he insisted he didn’t play. It was the beginning notes of “Make it one for my Baby”. Steve recognized the tune and looked to the piano to see who was playing. Clint sat at the piano, playing serenely, and humming. When he opened his mouth to begin the sultry tune, Steve was shocked by how smoothly his voice rolled out of him. It was deep, almost gravely, but smooth as dark caramel. Without even realizing it, Steve had gotten up and was leaning on the piano so he could watch Clint play. Clint was wrapped up in the song, and was more than slightly drunk, loose and flushed. He glanced at Steve at one point and smiled stupidly as he sang the jazz standard, not a hint of embarrassment on his face. Steve was leaning against the piano, his chin in his hand. He was sure later he looked like some love sick dame but he didn’t care. Clint was singing to him and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. “Make it one for my baby, and one more for the road.” The final notes were played out and the room was silent for a moment before Tony sighed loudly and said “Okay Barton, we get the message. You wanna take Cap home now. So, shoo!” It was said with a distinct playfulness but everyone took that as a sign to file to their bedrooms for the night. Clint and Steve strolled to their quarters while Clint hummed another jazz standard that Steve recognized but couldn’t place. They closed their door behind them and Steve pressed Clint against the back of the door gently. He held Clint’s hips in his hands and pressed his lips to the smaller man’s. Clint wrapped his arms lazily around Steve’s shoulders and continued humming. The tune had changed without Steve noticing and he recognized the song from before the ice. It was a song Bucky and he had sang many times and it made him smile into the kiss. He pulled away slightly and whispered, “Is there anything you can’t do?” Clint rubbed his nose against Steve’s and smiled back. “I can’t draw worth a shit. And I can’t pass by a dog without petting it.” Steve chuckled and slid his hands down to cup Clint’s ass and lift him off the ground. Clint responded by wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist and kicking off his shoes. Steve carried him to the bed and undressed his lover carefully, lavishing the whispers of tunes coming from Clint. “If I had known you would respond like this to my singing, I would have led with that.” Steve responded by kissing him deeply and removing his own shirt. Steve woke the next morning to Clint humming an Irish ditty he was sure his mother used to sing to him. 

Steve had never expected someone like Clint to take over his life so completely, but he was looking forward to a life full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys see any issues, please let me know! I wrote this mostly on my phone. :)


End file.
